Sabrina The Everafter
by Mickey and Minnie Mouse
Summary: Sabrina (you guessed it!) is turned into an Everafter! How? You'll see! Pairings: Puck/Sabrina. Lots of Puckabrina fluff because they are dating in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

DISCLAIMER: MICHAEL BUCKLEY OWNS ALLLLLL THE SG CHARACTERS... NOT ME :(

The Grimm household woke up to a bloodcurdling jumped up and ran to the room that the horrifying, pain filled scream was coming from.

And they all had the same question. Why on earth was Sabrina screaming?

Puck POV:

As soon as I heard Sabrina's scream I shot off my trampoline and flew to her and the Marshmallow's room door and threw it open. I saw my beautiful girlfriend's eyes scrunched up in pain and the Marshmallow looking at her with concern in her thundered towards the room but I paid no attention to that. I grabbed Sabrina's hand and squeezed it gently. "Grimm? Sabrina? What's wrong?" I asked her gently.

"My back! It UGH! It's killing me!" She managed to scream out through her shouts of despair. My brow furrowed. Her back? The old lady and the old man both appeared at the threshold of the door. "Libeling! What's wrong?!" The old lady asked Sabrina. Marshmallow answered. "She said it's her back..." Just then Sabrina let out a loud, guttural scream and we heard a tearing sound.

Then 2 beautiful iridescent purple blue and green wings popped out of my girlfriends all gasped. Sabrina's eyes widened and then she fainted. I caught her just in time so she didn't fall of the bed. "Granny?" The Marshmallow's voice quavered. "What happened to 'Brina?" She asked old lady shook her head, mystified. "I have no idea libeling... Puck dear, do you know?" I shook my head forlornly."Then we'd better start researching!" Daphne shouted.

Sabrina POV:I woke up in strong, comfy and warm arms and blinked blearily.

"Puck?" I turned to me with a relieved expression. "Grimm! You scared me to death! Never do that again!" He screamed, hugging me tighter. He kissed my temple fiercely. I blushed. "Puck, I had the strangest dream! I dreamt that I had wings!" I said.

He grimaced. "Well you sort of do..." He said. My eyes widened. "Really? How?" I asked curiously.

"That's what we're researching, 'Brina." Daphne explained and I smiled at her. Just then Granny gasped. "I found it! If a full born fairy and a human are together for more than a year, then the human will begin to become a fairy, therefore becoming an Everafter. The new fairy will also likely have incredible magic powers." Granny read from the book. I paled.

Mr. Canis turned to Puck. "Did you know?" He asked harshly. Puck shook his head with a shocked expression. Puck turned to me. "I'm so sorry Sabrina, and I understand if you want to break up with me." He said, wiping his eyes harshly. I moved his hands from his eyes and smiled at him. "It's ok. And why on earth would I ever break up with you?" I asked kissing him softly. We pulled apart and he had this dazed look on his face. I giggled.

"So Granny, what kind of powers will Sabrina have?" Daphne asked bouncing up and down.

Granny shook her head. "I have no idea libeling..."

I clenched my fist. "But I need to know!" I said. Then everyone gasped. "Sabrina! Your hand!" Daphne said.

I looked down at my fist to realize that it was in fire. My jaw dropped. Granny smiled. "Well libeling it looks like you can control some elements." She said.

I closed my eyes and pictured a fountain of water appearing at my feet. When I opened my eyes I saw that my wish had been fulfilled. I put my hand up and lifted it up slowly, the water following the direction of my hand. A smile spread across my face slowly.

Then I pictured a rose in my hand, and when appeared, I tucked it into my sister's hair. She giggled. "What else can you do 'Brina?" She asked.

I felt the wind swirling around me. I looked down to see that I was in a mini tornado. I stopped it and fell to my knees. "This... This is incredible!"

Just then the door opened to show Uncle Jake. He was still searching for Goldilocks so she could wake up dad who would then wake up mom. When I didn't see the blonde beauty trailing after him. I grew angry and then noticed the weather outside. The skies were darkening rapidly and the wind was picking up speed.

Daphne gasped. "Are you doing that Sabrina?" She asked. I was surprised. "Am I?" I asked.

Uncle Jake's jaw dropped when he saw my wings. Granny quickly explained what was going on. Uncle Jake smiled at me.

"I have a surprise for you all! Guess who's here with me?" Just then a blonde girl appeared behind my uncle shyly. "Hi everyone..." She whispered.

We all stared at her. Then Daphne squealed and bit the palm of her hand. "Arf oo eey odiox!?" She asked through her hand.

She looked confused. "I'm sorry... What was that?"

I spoke up for her. "She asked if you were really goldilocks." I explained.

She smiled. "Yes, I am. And I'm here to wake up Henry." She said and the whole family erupted in cheers.

I put my wings in so mom and dad wouldn't be too freaked out when they woke up.

We led her to the room where my parents lay asleep. I gripped Daphne's hand and Puck's as well. He squeezed mine reassuringly. We watched Goldi lean down over my father and kiss his lips gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

STILL SABRINA POV

She pulled up and we watched, holding our breath. Then my father twitched slightly. I walked up to the bed, pulling Puck and Daphne with me. Then I released my hand from Daphne's death grip and lay it on my dad's arm. "Dad?" I asked, a tear slipping down my cheek.

Then I saw his eyes opening blearily. "Worfdsa?" He mumbled.

I screamed with excitement. "Dad! Dad? It's me! It's 'Brina! I'm-I'm here. Please wake up." I said, a torrent of tears washing down my cheeks. My father opened his eyes fully and set up. "Brina? Daffy? Jake? Mom? What?!" He asked. Granny shook her head. "Kiss Veronica quickly." She said and dad leaned down and kissed my moms lips gently. My mom twitched awake and then sat up as well.

"Henry? Wh-? Are we in Ferryport Landing?" Mom asks.

When Daphne nodded dad turned purple with anger.

"WHAT?!" He bellowed. "I never wanted the girls to be here!"

Granny shrunk down slightly at the glare her son was giving her.

"Daddy we had to. You two disappeared and 'Brina and I were sent to horrible foster homes and they said that this was the last one that they could give us with both of us staying together. We couldn't be apart daddy! Brina protected me for 1 1/2 years straight!" Daphne spoke up through her tears.

"Daphne sweetie let the adults handle this. You're only 5." Dad said as if she were a baby.

I winced. Even I knew now not to treat Daphne like a baby. She wasn't mad, really-more like sad and crying. "How could you?" She whispered. "How dare you keep our family a secret? How dare you keep Everafters a secret. How could you?" She whispered, more tears slipping down her face. She turned around and ran to me. I let go of Puck's hand and knelt down to my sisters height. "It's ok Daffy. Dad's being an idiot right now. You're almost 10 not a 5 year old anymore. You're a master of magic and the best sister that I could ever have." I told her. She wiped her eyes and hugged me tightly.

"Love you 'Brina." She whispered.

"Love you more Daffy." I murmured.

When we looked up we saw mom crying and dad staring at us like we were aliens.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"We're leaving." Dad stated, getting out of bed.

I froze. They didn't know that I was an Everafter yet.

Daphne saw the panic on my face and her eyes widened. "Um… daddy that's not the best idea..." She said nervously.

"No Daphne. We are leaving. NOW." He shouted.

Dad never screamed at us.

Daphne and I began crying even more. I hugged her and then I felt arms around both of us. They were as familiar as my own.

Puck.

"Who are you?" dad asked sharply.

Puck didn't respond, instead wiping Daphne and my tears.

He grabbed our hands and gently pulled us to our room.

When we arrived Daphne and I threw ourselves on our bed and cried into our pillows.

Puck sat in between us and spoke soft comforting and gentle words to us.

After a little while I sat up. Daffy was still crying but I saw Puck staring at me intently.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly.

I shook my head. "I-I know that I wanted to leave before but now... Now I wanna stay. I wanna stay with Granny and Uncle Jake and Elvis and Red and Mr. Canis and Snow and Briar and-and you." I said, my voice getting softer with each name.

He just pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. And then I knew that Puck would never leave me no matter what happened.

We broke apart due to a scream. I jolted up to see my father glaring at Puck.

"Sabrina Grimm. Who is that?" He asked through gritted teeth. "And why is he kissing you?"

I looked at him like he as insane. "This is Puck. My boyfriend." I stated.

Puck pov

When Sabrina announced me as her boyfriend, I felt tingles through my body. I was so lucky to have such an amazing girl.

"Your what?!" Henry asked.

"My boyfriend, dad." She replied rolling her eyes. There was the Sabrina I knew and loved.

"Sabrina you are 11! Way too young to have a boyfriend!" Her father shouted. Wow he really is out of the loop. Sabrina was definitely not 11 anymore. Me neither.

She looked at him sharply. "I am not 11 dad. You and mom have been asleep for 4 years. I'm 15 now dad."

He kept going on like he didn't hear her. "And, if I'm correct, he's Puck from a Midsummer Nights Dream-therefore he's an Everafter." Sabrina opened her mouth, probably to tell her dad that as of last night, she was an Everafter as well but he continued. "And since he's an Everafter you cannot go out with him. Now hurry. We are leaving." He left then. I looked at my girlfriend, expecting her to be seething, but she was laughing.

"Imagine what he'll think when he realizes that I can't leave the barrier. Then you can do CPR on me like I did to you 4 years ago." I smiled at the memory.

I stood up and held my hand out for her. We walked outside to see the old lady crying along with the marshmallow.

Daphne threw herself at me and I stumbled back. "Uk I doenna oo!" She cried through her tears. I looked at Sabrina helplessly for a translation. "Daffy, I don't wanna go I either. We have Granny, Uncle Jake, Elvis, Mr. Canis, Snow and of course Puck here. We can't leave. And dad is going to realize that when I can't leave the barrier. And if we suspiciously handcuff you to Puck, how will you leave the barrier?" She asked, a sly smile crossing her gorgeous face.

Daphne wiped her eyes and smiled back at her sister. "Okay!" She cried. I pulled out a set of handcuffs and locked them to Daphne and my hands. I swallowed the key and winked at the girls.

Henry led us all to the barrier and then began to push Daphne towards it, but soon noticed the handcuffs.

"Fine. If you won't leave, we'll separate you from your sister. Sabrina. NOW." He shouted, pushing Sabrina roughly out the barrier.

I growled when she hit the floor hard. "Dad!" She cried, surprised. I saw a huge cut from her shoulder to her elbow bleeding. I picked her up as best as I could with one hand. "You okay 'Brina?" I asked her.

She nodded, and then glared at her father. "Sabrina Grimm! NOW." He grabbed her wrist roughly and walked out the barrier. I hear Sabrina's scream as she hit the barrier and fell into the water. I snapped my fingers and my handcuffs with Marshmallow disappeared. I dove in after Sabrina and soon resurfaced with my unconscious girlfriend in my arms.

I leant down, remembering what she did when I had gone through the same thing as her. I pressed my lips to here and breathed into them. I then pushed her stomach gently a few times until she began coughing.

When she opened her eyes she smiled weakly. "I didn't think you would actually have to do CPR on me Fairyboy." She muttered.

I grinned at her then helped her up. She stood up and then leant on me since she was still shaky.

Henry was seething. "Sabrina. What just happened?!" He asked.

"Dad. I'm an Everafter now. Since Puck and I have dated for over a year I have become a fairy." She stated. When he looked like he didn't believe her she let her beautiful wings out.

Her mom and dad's jaws dropped.

Her dad was sputtering then glared at Sabrina. "Fine. Then we'll just take Daphne." He grabbed the Marshmallows hand and started pulling her away.

"Ow! Daddy that hurts!" She cried. I reached forward to grab Daphne's hand but Sabrina beat me to it. She pulled Daphne to her.

Suddenly, a huge light erupted out of Daphne and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sabrina gasped and reached for her, but this time, Henry reached her first.

He grabbed Daphne and started pulling her away, but for some reason the barrier wouldn't let him.

Just then Daphne opened her eyes and let out a huge scream, similar to Sabrina's his morning.

Suddenly, 2 black, white, and pink wings popped between the marshmallows shoulder blades and everyone gasped except for Mr. Canis.

Daphne stood up and immediately ran to her sister. She launched herself at Sabrina and cried into her shoulder. "Daddy hurt me 'Brina." She wailed.

Sabrina rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting words to her.

When the Marshmallow calmed down, Sabrina held her at arms length away. "So missy, how do you have wings? Have you been dating a fairy behind our backs?" She teased.

The marshmallow blushed at the accusation and shook her head.

Mr. Canis spoke up. "Because of you, Sabrina dear. Your bond with your sister is so strong that you used some of your magic to turn her into an Sverafter, subconsciously. Now you two are literally a part of one another. If one dies, the other will be near death, but can be healed. If one is hurt the other will have a minor injury compared to the other." He explained.

The Grimm sisters jaws dropped. Then marshmallow squealed and hugged Sabrina tighter. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love you so much 'Brina!" She said kissing her sisters cheek.

"Love you too daffy."

Henry was slowly turning purple because of how angry he was. I stifled a laugh.

He turned on me furiously. "So this is your fault?!" He demanded. "Because of you my daughters are EVERAFTERS?"

I was slightly confused. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Dad, I love him remember that..." He twitched.

"You are not allowed to go out with that thing! If you two breakup than I'm sure Sabrina will become human again then Daphne will as well."

I looked at him like he was nuts. "Look I already don't like you because you hurt Grimm and the Marshmallow but now you're telling me to break up with the only girl that I have ever loved and will ever love? You really must be stupid. I GREW UP for her! EVERAFTERS don't usually do that!" I screamed.

He growled and was about to say something, but was cut off by Sabrina jumping on me and hugging the life out of me.

"Oof! Watch it Grimm." I teased her, hugging her back nonetheless.

When she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes furiously. "Did you did you really mean that?" She asked.

I love her but is she serious? Of course! I held her face in my hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sabrina Grimm. Nothing that I have ever said in all 4000 years of my life has been truer." This made the girls around us, Veronica marshmallow and the old lady 'aww' slightly and Henry growl.

Sabrina looked at me with tear-filled eyes. Then she kissed me and I felt like I was melting. I was just about in heaven until Henry the Horror ripped us apart.

"SABRINA GRIMM I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T DATE THAT IDIOTIC EVERAFTER!" He screamed

She scowled and gripped my hand tighter. "Dad, just in case your blind-I'm an Everafter now also." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure we can undo this so that you aren't an Everafter anymore alright? Where's Jake? If anyone knows how to undo this it's him."

Sabrina growled slightly. "Dad! I don't want to undo this! You go ahead and leave if you want but Daph and I are staying with granny and Mr. Canis and Red and Uncle Jake and Puck. And you can't stop us." She said with narrowed eyes. There was the Grimm I knew and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE!**

**I THINK I'M GOING TO STOP THIS STORY. I'M REALLY SORRY I JUST DON'T REALLY THINK THAT IT'S GOING ANYWHERE AND SOME CHARACTERS ARE REALLY OOC SO YEAH.**

**I MIGHT REWRITE IT AND STUFF BUT FOR RIGHT NOW ITS BEING DISCONTINUED. **

**SORRY AGAIN! : (**


End file.
